Starshine & Kamella
by Starshine-The-Magikoopa
Summary: Two Magikoopas find themselves falling for each other as the war rages on throughout the universe. Will their love prevail the battlefield of Starshrooms, airships, and fireballs? Or shall they be torn apart, forever? Rated T for violence.


This is a **Super Mario Galaxy** fanfiction, inspired by Miss Cissy Malfoy's "**The Worst Enemies**" fanfic which you can also find this site, as well as my own curiosity and fascination with the Magikoopas. This originally started out as a short story, but after a while it became this! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it, and I welcome your comments.

And now begins a tale of romance, through fireballs and airships; star bunnies and comets; and of course, wands and wizards. Will their love conquer all, braving the dangers of war? Our tale begins...

* * *

...No! I was ready to call it quits and throw the broom down in resignation. I was becoming more and more frustrated by the minute. I'd been wanting to fly for quite some time, you see, for I had always looked to the skies with envy... Oh, what fun and freedom would come on the day that I took flight! ...But would that day ever come? The toil and effort simply yielded no luck... I wanted to give up, but I had little else to do with my time. Standing up on my two feet, I looked up to the stars that decked the galaxy all around. With wonder, I thought about all of the places I could visit by way of broom. In the galaxy, there were plenty of planets to visit, each with it's own geometry, size, and landscape. They were so utterly varied...the possibilities seemed endless. I had to explore! As my mind refilled itself with grit and motivation, I climbed back upon the broom, trying to build some form of momentum that would get me somewhere... But once again I felt myself fall to the ground. I felt empty and defeated...and also hurt. "_Maybe I should just go home,_" I thought. But to what? I figured I may as well keep trying...

Eventually, I was able to start a mass convection of air around me! But I couldn't seem to utilize it in order to actually move my broom, just the air...

"_If only the broom would move instead of the air..._" As I dwelled upon the idea, I suddenly felt myself inching forward! That was the way! Visualization, combined with willpower seemed to be the trick. In excitement, I felt my body tremble as I put forth even more thought. Instead of moving forward, I flopped on the soft tuft of grass from below me, face up. In my joy, I forgot to hold on! Silly me... I pranced over to my broom and tried again. I'll get it this time! Excitement overcame me as I mounted, closed my eyes, and grinned in anticipation...

"_This is it!_" I thought. "_I'm finally going to fly!_" I opened my eyes, put forth all I could muster, and then I was off! Slowly I went, trying to escape the local gravity of the planet. It was really tough at first, but I couldn't give up, for I'd come so far! Through steady progress, I slowly accelerated until I was free of the gravity, and then I was finally out! I let out a long squeal of delight; I was up so high! Waves of fear began to mix with the excitement; what if I were to fall? But then I realized that not much would happen up here given the lack of gravity. I let myself slow down so that I could drift about. "_See? No need to worry! You've done it!_" I was officially airbourne! In the distance, I saw a trio of Magikoopas flying together. I was so happy to be among them! A new flyer, now! ...But I was also flying alone. I wanted to share this joyous occasion with someone ...Just someone? Who was I kidding? I wanted Kamella to fly with me. From the day I first laid eyes on her... it felt like love at first sight. I'd never seen such beauty before. She had a very beautiful face, and her purple robe and long blue claws were very elegant, refined, and pretty. She also had an unparalleled grace about her; when she walked, she drifted about as though her feet didn't even touch the ground. Her spellcasting was a sight to see, too, with her remarkable precision and control. I could only wonder what her flying was like. "_She could probably weave through a field of turbocharged Bullet Bills without being touched,"_ I thought. Profound as my fondness was for her, I didn't think she'd ever take an eye to me. I was just some plain old Magikoopa who had just learned how to fly... How could I ever hope to impress her? She was of such high stature...

As I drifted about mindlessly, the stars continued to twinkle their beautiful colors as usual. All of the planets that I had seen before I could now observe from a fantastic new point of view! On occasion, planets would drift close by but I was never about to visit them...until today, of course! I felt so happy! Another planet had some nice, gentle, and very pretty rolling hills. It seemed like an utterly peaceful place, free of the madness that seemed to be commonplace on other planets, especially thanks to Mario's visitation.

I swooped down and headed for the planet, acutely unaware that I would now have gravity to contend with once again. As I edged closer, I began to accelerate out of control. "_Oh, no!_" I thought. "_How can I stop!?_" I had no idea how to stop now that gravity was in the picture! With a frightened squeal, I scrambled on my broom and veered upward, barely dodging the planet's surface. Before I knew what was happening, I was heading straight up and sliding off of the broom! My hands made desperate attempts to grab the broom, but I couldn't get it! I let out a long, terrified scream as my body and the broom became two separate entities on a collision course, traveling ever faster and closer to the beautiful green sphere. As I closed my eyes and awaited death, something hit my side very hard, much to my surprise. It hurt so much that I couldn't even open my eyes to see what it was. However, I could tell that I wasn't quite falling down , I felt myself land on something miraculously soft, before losing consciousness...

_This water sounds so nice... is this paradise? Where am I? It's so warm and cozy here... I don't want to leave. She sounds really nice... I wonder what her name is. Where did all of the light go? Why is it so dark? Who are you...? Wait! Don't go! Please... You sound so pretty... And I'm scared and lost. Please...?_

Slowly, I regained perception. I was lying down on something warm and soft, and the gentle sound of water flowing reached my ears. I thought that I must have been near a stream. I started to rise to investigate, but waves of pain left me pinned to my spot. "_I guess the pain means that I'm alive_," I thought. I had to figure out where I was. Now able to see, I saw castle walls, and then the sky!

"_I'm in a courtyard! But how? And who-wait! These are purple!_" I soon realized that was in Kamella's castle! But how could it have happened? I thought I was a goner! I tried again to rise, but pain retained a firm grip on my body as I sunk back into the poor plant's leaves, crushing it with my weight. There was other decor but I was too tired and hurting to really look at it, and I eventually felt myself drifting off to sleep in this curiously delightful place...

_Hello? Please, wake up! Can you hear me? Please wake up! Please..._

_It's you again! Who are you? You sound so pretty... What is your name? Can you help me? Hello...?_

I awoke once again, and I could feel a residue of great energy on my sleeve, as though a very good person was trying to rouse me from my sleep.

"_That must be it! That was that voice...! But who is it?_"

"Hello?" I called out. Silence. "_There must be no one here, though! Maybe I was just dreaming..."_ Just then, I realized that someone had indeed been here, as the plant looked a bit different from before. I knew it wasn't me; I hadn't moved from this spot as long as I've been here, and the energy residue I perceived was very real and remarkable. Very powerful and magical. I seemed to be feeling better, as I was now able to rise to my feet and took a better look around. Breathtaking beauty was abound; fruits drifted about in a silent orbit around a tree. The water I had heard before flowed upwards instead of downwards at a nearby fountain, sparkling just like the stars above. Everything looked perfect. Except the plant I had crushed. I still didn't like leaving such an unpleasant mark, no matter how injured I may have been. As I brushed myself off, I could hear a door opening! I turned, and to my surprise, there was Kamella herself.

"Are you alright? I was worried about you!" she said. Her voice sounded so beautiful, with a soothing clarity I've never before heard. She was as beautiful as I remembered; her face so pretty,her skin glowing with youthful energy, and her long blue claws as luminous as the stars.

"I'm okay now. But where am I?" Truthfully, I knew exactly where I was.

"You're in a courtyard in my castle," she said. Shyness rendered me paralyzed and silent before her. I couldn't say anything, and she just continued gazing at me, with concern for a fellow sentient being but sadly without any obvious hint of affection. I could feel my heart sinking already. Eventually, I mustered up the courage to ask "I lost my scepter and broom. Could you help me find them?" With a sly look, she drew her scepter and the broom landed right at my feet in a flash. In awe, I looked down at the broom, then up at her. I felt so belittled and humbled before her. All I managed to say was "Nice one, Kamella."

"How did you know my name?" she said with a head tilt. I froze to my spot, embarrassed. It was really because I wanted to know it so much. I craved to learn all I could about her. I was infatuated with her, and that's what the answer was. "I...don't remember," I said with embarrassment and shyness.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Starshine."

"I like that name. It's pretty."

"Thanks!" I still thought that she was aware that I knew her name through other means, but she just beckoned me onwards. I almost lost my balance as I walked towards her. "Can you walk? You don't look so great."

"I think I can…" I said through a bit of pain. The truth was that I could barely walk, but I didn't want to seem helpless. "Are you sure? You don't look so good. You can have a seat inside."

"Alright."

What I would have given to hold her hand... To feel her warmth. Our fingers to be intertwined, and her claws resting gently upon the back of my hand…

"Hello? Starshine? Are you with me?" she asked, putting an abrupt end to my thoughts as she led me into a large room that had a wooden table that extended for as long as my eyes could see. The grey stone flooring seemed to extend even farther, flanked by windows which let a lot of natural light in. A few other Magikoopas talked excitedly among themselves, if not obnoxiously. I ignored them, for my gaze was helplessly stuck on Kamella now. She caught me looking at her and she smiled at me! Maybe it was a positive sign! I smiled too, and I could feel hope radiating throughout my core. But things promptly became serious again.

"So about your fall... Are you injured?"

"I hurt a lot, but I can still walk... A little."

"You should rest here."

"Thanks so much! But whatever could I do for you in return? I'll be forever grateful for your hospitality."

"Fret not. It's our duty to help another in need, don't you see?"

"You're right... But..."

"But what?"

"Oh, nothing..." I let my voice trail off. I wanted to look strong and admirable for Kamella, not hurt and weak. But what could I do? I was just some lowly Magikoopa who just learned how to fly. She was one of the best. Surely she'd never look up to me?

"So...if I may ask... How, exactly, did I end up here?" I asked her.

"I saw you falling and I rescued you."

I perked up in the seat. "What?!"

"Oh, I was airborne as well! I saw you falling and I tried to catch you. I had you for a second, but I ended up dropping you in the courtyard accidentally before I was able to head back to the balcony. It's truly fortunate that you landed on that plant, otherwise you wouldn't be so well." I was starstruck. She saved me!

"So you rescued me!"

"I did. And you're safe here now. I will do what I can to help you."

"I couldn't ever thank you enough, Kamella!"

We talked for a really long time… She was one of the smartest, kindest, caring people I'd ever meet. The more we talked, the greater my feelings had become.

"So, shall we give him a bed for the night?" she asked the others in a tone that sounded more like an order than a request.  
"What's wrong? Don't want to share?" they jeered. I felt myself blushing at that silly remark, and I thought I saw a faint smile form on her face too! But she simply said nothing and gestured them to go prepare a bed for me. "See that he is cared for and comfortable. Understood?" With a nod, the patter of their shoes against the stone echoed throughout the large hall as they dashed upstairs.

"So, do they give you trouble?" I asked.  
"They do. They aren't horrible, but they do get into mischief sometimes."

That evening, I lay upstairs in a small makeshift bed in a corner of an older looking room with attic-like geometry. A table and bookshelf lie conveniently in the center of the room, complete with a small lantern. A blanket and pillow were set up in the corner, beside a larger, more sturdy looking lantern. It wasn't exactly the softest bedding I'd ever seen, but anything was cozy enough for a sleepy Magikoopa.

Before long, I had drifted off to sleep with a book at my side. There were lots of books in this tiny library; some dealt with deep space; others focused more on certain planets. I even found one on Magikoopa anatomy! And to my very honest disappointment, I couldn't find a diary of journal of Kamella's here. I didn't know why I bothered looking for something to read in the first place, because I couldn't stop thinking about Kamella, anyway.

_There she lay, motionless. Her expression was one of great pain, and it tore my heart to shreds to see her like this. Her body hardly moved at all, and her gaze was only a reflection of her agonizing pain. She cries softly, and I too feel the tears building up, but they never come. I want to help you... I'll be here for you... But she still weeps. I want to let her cry upon my sleeve, but I can't seem to move. Why am I trapped as I watch this horrid scene unfold before me? Now the tears are coming..._

With a gasp, I awoke and my hands frantically grabbed around for Kamella, but instead I only tossed the blankets everywhere. I must have been having a horrible nightmare! Kamella seemed to have been injured gravely, almost to the point where her life may have been in danger. But what could have happened to her to put her in such a lowly state? She was far too powerful to have lost a fight. My hands idly reached out for her, but instead met nothing aside from the smooth flooring, which reminded me of her beautiful skin. After a long time, I finally calmed down enough to return to sleep...

The next morning, I awoke feeling uncomfortable and unsure of what to do. I knew that the dream must have meant something. I had to tell Kamella, but I didn't know where she was and I didn't want to go wandering around without her permission. I rose and walked over to the window, where lush green hills seemed to roll on and on. Her planet was so peaceful, simple, and chaos-free. In the distance, I could see another group of Magikoopas flying towards my left. A large ball of flames flared on just beyond them. I knew this planet well. Uninhabitable in it's heat, but even stranger, was that this flaming sphere would occasionally freeze over! I always wanted to go there at that time and slide around on the ice. Temperature doesn't bother us Magikoopas, unless our skin is directly frozen or burned. Our internal body temperatures change depending on where we are, so we're comfortable just about anywhere. I still prefer mild climates with lots of starlight, though. Kamella's planet was exactly that, in fact...

I decided that I'd be best off going back to the large hall from before, and moments later I was sitting patiently in the large room where we first sat and talked. Nobody was there, so I took the time to look around and take in what the room had to offer. Chandeliers with candles were hanging from the ceiling by chains. The stone walls and wooden table gave off a somewhat cold appearance, and I started yearning for the nearby room I preferred; a small library that lie just next door, with a wooden flooring of a deep brown. It was there that a deep red carpet lay across from the fireplace, flanked by two green chairs which faced each other. It looked so intimate... the perfect place for Kamella and I to pour our hearts out to one another. Just then, one of the Magikoopas from last night entered the room.

"Starshine?"

"Yes?" I perked up in the seat, trying to look my neatest.

"I've been looking for you in your room...Kamella wants to see you." _She wants to SEE me? In private? What could this be? Do I have to leave?_

Questions were racing through my mind. What could she want? Before I had time to ask, we were already moving through hallway after hallway, then up a small flight of stairs. "These are Kamella's quarters. Knock and she'll arrive shortly." After that, she just left me standing there. I was so nervous nervous to see her one on one again! I took a deep breath, and gave her door three long, deliberate knocks.

When the door opened, there stood Kamella before me. The doorway seemed just tall enough for her, minus her hat. My mind began to cease functioning as I beheld her beauty. She was wearing her robe, but it looked cleaner and more purple than last night. Her claws were also a brighter blue, too. She had been paying special attention to her appearance. But what for? And for whom?

"You...uh, wanted to see me?" I stammered.

"Yes. I must tell you, that today I am to go fight Mario on the airships."

_The airships! Mario! Why?_

"You may stay here until you are better," she continued before I could protest. "I've told the others that you are to be taken care of. Please make yourself at home until I return, okay?"

I quickly remembered the nightmare. It must have been a sign or warning! What if she gets hurt? Or worse!

"But wait! I thi-!"

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon. I promise."

"But what if...something happens to you?"

"I doubt Mario can contend with fire." That was true, and her fireballs WERE the best I'd ever seen, after all. And what could Mario do, after all? Kamella was untouchable. She could easily outmaneuver anyone.

"And plus...look at me! I'm among the best!"

"...You are," I said. Although she did have a streak of vanity, I sincerely believed every word she said.

"So I'll be going now. I wish you a speedy recovery."

"And I wish you luck too." In a flash, she was already at her balcony, taking off at lightspeed towards the Space Junk Galaxy.

"...Good luck, Kamella..."

Later that day, I went back down to the courtyard to look for my scepter. I couldn't find it, but I was still able to fly around on the broom and get some more practice, which I knew I'd need, especially if I ever wanted to impress Kamella. But I was hardly able to practice. I kept thinking and worrying about her, and the dream that I had… Would she be okay? What if she came back just like in the dream? I thought that maybe I had better go and try to stop her, or at least see if she was okay. I knew it could be dangerous, but I couldn't help myself. Before long, I was already taking off towards the Space Junk Galaxy...

Along the way, I passed by trails of purple coins, a few small planets, and even a few airships. There wasn't much going on, and the Koopas looked bored. I wanted to stop and say hello, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be a good idea. Then, I got to a field of tiny asteroid fragments, where there were blue pull stars for those who couldn't maneuver by broom. It was clear now that I had reached my destination: the Space Junk Galaxy in all its glory. It had pretty stars, but as the name implies, also lots of junk, which comprised mostly of old spacecraft. It looked so cool, but I knew I wouldn't have time to explore or investigate much further. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a mushroom-shaped craft come to a stop nearby! It was Mario's colleagues! With a cry, I quickly flew behind a huge asteroid fragment, hovering and trembling in fear. If they saw me, they'd probably figure out that Kamella was here too, or come after me! Plus, I was defenseless without my scepter! After what felt like a very long time, I saw what looked like a headlamp shine out from the top, waving about before stopping it's search and withdrawing at last. I let out a sigh of relief as the ship took off towards the distance. "_I must find Kamella before it's too late!_" I scanned the airships left and right, looking for that certain shade of purple...

"_This is it_!" I thought. "_She must be here!_" Most certainly enough, there was a third ship decked in purple. I knew it was her's; her exuberant confidence was almost tangibly radiating from it. But my own confidence vanished quickly when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the unmistakable blue arc of light touch down on one of the ships, and I realized who was coming this time. None other than Mario himself. I quickly ducked behind another airship and I could only watch as Mario trounced Koopa after Koopa, making his way from one airship to the next. He was certainly skilled and confident. But certainly he wouldn't be a match for Kamella! But soon my attention turned to other matters, as I turned my head just in time for the Starshroom flagship that was now heading right for me! I shrieked in terror and almost lost my balance as I flailed on my broom before I took off off as fast as I could! Looking back, the last thing I could see was Mario touching down on Kamella's airship...

I touched down in the same courtyard where I had previously awakened. The plant was in much better shape already. Kamella was a great healer. But I still couldn't stop worrying about her. What if my nightmare **did** come true? What if I never saw her again and never got to share my true feelings with her?

I was alone in the library as the fireplace crackled quietly, it's warmth radiating throughout the room. I skimmed the bookshelves, looking for something to read to help pass the time and quiet my mind. The books were very old but were made to last with their study covers. They were all about magic as I would have guessed, minus this one in particular that seemed to be jumping out at me. Our infamous Trinity decked the cover. Any Magikoopa knew what this trinity was: a triangle on top, a circle on the right, and a square on the left. A geometric triangle. This was a very basic spell we all knew; a concentration of energy to attack someone. When I opened the book, the first thing I saw was a picture of Kamella. Donning a beautiful white robe, she was smiling very intently. Her fangs seemed to be shining, and her head was tilted just a little in that way that makes me swoon. Opposite that picture was a blank sheet of paper. Nothing. And on the next page… still nothing. Not a word was written here! What is this book, and why is there a picture of Kamella here with no writing? Why doesn't anything else accompany this breathtaking picture? It didn't make any sense… After gawking at her for a few seconds, I heard a loud thump upstairs! Frightened, I dropped the book and let out a squeal before picking the book back up and reshelving it quickly, embarrassed.

"Hello?" I called out. But no one answered. There was no one around, and something bad could be happening upstairs. I couldn't do anything without my scepter, but I just had to go upstairs to investigate. Plus, Kamella surely would have been back by now, right?

"Kamella?" Still silence. If there was anything I could have done... I could be a brave wizard and investigate the noise. If there was anything I could do for Kamella, it would be this...

After I dashed upstairs, I saw that Kamella's door was slightly ajar. Was she back? After knocking twice, I could could hear Kamella moaning softly in pain as I gently pushed the door open further. She sounded horrible! Something horrible must have happened to her! It couldn't have been!

"Kamella?"

"Starshine?"

"Yes, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Yes…"

The horrid sight of Kamella lying down on her bed sent an icy chill throughout my body as I walked over. Her robe was dirty and cut, and she looked as though she'd been struck by a clan of flying Magikoopas. She had a bruise on her face, and there was a big dark spot on her robe. She looked like she'd been crying, too... By her side was another Magikoopa, quietly and diligently tending to her injuries.

"Kamella! What in the stars just happened to you?"

"...I've... been defeated."

"No! This can't be, Kamella! You're too powerful! Your fireballs are the best! How could this happen?" I cried as I dashed over to her side.

"...I shot shells at him, too... I shouldn't have done that. They hurt... And-ow... And... he also had some of his own from when he dealt with the Koopas on the other ships..." She sounded terrible. It broke my heart to see her like this. Suddenly I remembered: the dream!

"Kamella, I- I must tell you! I had a nightmare that this happened to you!"

She slowly moved her head to gaze up at me. "Oh? You did? What happened?"

"Well... Last night, I fell asleep, and I remember seeing you just like this… It was a bad dream. Your arm looked gravely injured...and you just didn't look good overall. You were crying, too."

"Is that so? I...wish I had known better. I was too vain. I'm sorry, Starshine. I let everybody down." I wanted to more than ever to give her a hug, to give her comfort in my arms, to take her hand in mine. And tell her that it's okay. And that I would have loved to be with her anyway, and that she was still the star of my life, even if she didn't always come out on top. She was so beautiful to me, inside and out. With a sympathetic look, I extended my hand out to her as a gesture of friendship. I was very shy about doing this, but she placed her hand in mine! Gently, I cupped my hands around her's, careful not to claw her by accident. Although she was in such poor condition, she still retained a strong, vibrant energy that I could now feel coursing throughout my body. She truly was a strong soul.

"Please don't be sad. I know you're really, really strong, Kamella... It's just that these things happen, sometimes. You can't win every fight. Nobody does. Mario has been defeated before, too!"

"But I still should have known better." She was right. She probably should have. Her vanity probably got the best of her after she hit him once or twice... But I didn't care, for she was still my heart's only desire. Even with the fresh, crisp scratches on her face, and tears in her robe, she still looked so beautiful to me. Still so elegant and graceful. I suddenly became conscious that I was staring at her, and I quickly looked away, blushing a little...

"I've done what I can. I wish you a speedy recovery, Kamella," the other Magikoopa said before departing with a nod. It was just us two now. Never before had I ever seen Kamella like this. I had always looked up to her so much, and now she looked so vulnerable. I never would have thought that I would be the one to support her. She wiped off another tear that had started it's journey down her face, but not before I tried to do it for her. I quickly wrenched my hand back to it's original position, embarrassed.

"Aw...thank you," she said sweetly. I could feel my yellow skin turning red, and my mouth curling into a slight smile. She was smiling too! She was so beautiful when she smiled. The way her skyward fangs looked. The way she sometimes tilted her head, just a little, making her gaze all the more intoxicating...

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked, feeling a bit more confident.

"All I need now is just some rest so my body may repair itself, but thank you..." she said through tired breaths. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Okay. I wish you the best, Kamella. Rest well, okay?"  
"Okay. Thanks, Starshine..."

I lie on my back, staring upwards at the pleasant wooden ceiling. I wasn't uncomfortable, but I still couldn't fall asleep easily. I was so worried about her. I hoped and wished that she'd be okay all night long, until I did manage to fall asleep...

_Kamella and I are headed for a planet, but I'm not sure where... Her robe looks so nice in the wind as we cruise along. "Where are you taking me, Kamella?" She says nothing as we continue flying, side by side, closer and closer until she's suddenly right next to me! I've never been so close to Kamella before! Suddenly, our brooms were touching, and then we're now straddling both of them. How was this possible? We're both flying two brooms? Or are we each flying one? Or is one of us doing all the work? Why am I now flying backwards? Before I could figure out what was happening, I was facing Kamella and we were kissing passionately. Her tongue gently explored my mouth, and then she gave my beak a nice lick before tugging me closer and returning to my mouth. I was helpless before her spell, my body melting by her magic. Before I could slip off, she pulls me even closer. Her warmth flooded my body as I felt her fingertips begin their journey across my robe. It felt astronomical. My arms make their way around her neck, and I start nuzzling her there. She giggles playfully and gives me a quick kiss on my forehead. Dizziness tries to pull me away, but her grip is too tight. _

"_I love you, Starshine."_

"_I love you too, Kamella."_

I sat up quickly, my hat brushing the ceiling. My pulse was quick and my body was already very awake. That was an amazing dream! I wanted to tell Kamella, but I quickly decided it wasn't a good idea. But then it also dawned on me that while I was clearly "feeling better," Kamella hadn't requested that I leave or anything like that. Maybe she wanted me to stay! Maybe she even liked me, too! But then I quickly remembered that she was still hurting quite badly. I rose quickly and dashed to see her as fast as I could.

Moments later, I knocked twice on the slightly ajar door. "May I come in, Kamella?"

"You may."

In a swift, graceful motion that I didn't know I was capable of, I was immediately at her bedside, gently gazing down at her beautiful face. A tired, gentle smile was still on her face.

"Hi, Kamella."

"Hi," she mouthed.

"Are you better?"

"A little. It's so boring and depressing. There's not a thing to do for pleasure, and it's lonely in here."

"I'll stay with you!"

"Really? That's sweet of you-but what's there to do?"

"Talk?"

"We could simply do that... I haven't had anyone to talk with, really. What do you want to talk about?" What I really wanted to talk about was her, and how I felt about her. How I wanted to shower her with praise. And tell her how dear she was to me...

I quickly invented something to ask her. "So… How did you learn to fly like that?"

"Experience," she said with a soft giggle.

"You were very skilled and brave to rescue me," I said. "I don't know what would have happened to me if it weren't for you..."

"It's my duty," she said. "I see someone in need, I help them."

_Someone in need..._ Those words sunk in. I was embarrassed to hear that, like I was someone helpless. Someone unable to fend for themselves. I wanted to impress her! As though sensing my embarrassment, she said "Don't worry. We all start somewhere. Do you think I was able to do that when I first started? Of course not! You'll be very skilled someday, I know it."

"...You KNOW it? How do you know?" I was startled. She hardly knew me! How would she know?

"I can tell," she said.

"But how?"

"I just know," she said with another sly smile. Was she teasing me? I was a confused, yet happy victim to her little mind games.

"But I must tell you... I will be doing battle with Mario again in the near future," she said, growing serious again.

"But why? You don't look so good right now. ...I don't want to see you get hurt again. You don't deserve this. And I don't think you should have to do this, either."

"Somebody has to...besides, don't you think I'm a good candidate?" I couldn't argue with that. She WAS very powerful.

"Yes...you are very powerful, but... You see... Uh..."

"Hm?"

"I just...would hate to see this happen to you again. It breaks my heart to see you this way."

"Aw...that's very nice of you, Starshine. But I have to do what I have to do."

"That's true. Then I can only wish you the best of luck!"

"Thanks," she said.

"You should get some rest, then. You'll heal faster, but I'm sure you knew that already."

"You're right. I guess I'll try and get some rest, then."

With a nod, I mustered up some courage and pulled the blankets up for her.  
"You're so sweet," she said with that beautiful, gentle smile. I could only smile back before heading out for the doorway. Before departing, I couldn't help but turn around to look at her one last time for the night. To my surprise, she was still gazing at me, too! It was so...entrancing, that gaze. I felt suspended in time...and that there was nothing else in the world, but us. I needed nothing else, and I felt complete at last... The spell went on for a long time until she finally moved her head ever-so-slightly and waved goodbye at me. "Good night, Starshine."

"Good night, Kamella..."

That night, I lie down, thoughts racing through my mind. _Did Kamella return my feelings? Will she recover? What should I do? What should I say to her?_

I went for another flight very late that night. I was still aware of the risk, since the war was still going on. The very notion of war confused me so. The mass pitting of sentience, one against another to the point where entire populations could be destroyed. I only attacked when attacked first, never acting the aggressor. And yet still, I was always more likely to run and hide than attack. Magikoopas could disappear in a flash and you'd never find us.

The starry skies yielded no sign other Magikoopas, airships, and thankfully no sign of Mario. Avoiding him and his colleagues was a top priority. Galaxy after galaxy I passed by, and all was still. But I was still a bit worried. Could this be a calm before the storm? Had Mario and company been here previously? I didn't care to find out. Afterwards, I found a tiny, yellow planet that had craters so shallow it was sometimes hard to tell where they ended and where the rocky surface began. It looked so peaceful here; the silence and isolation seemed very comforting. This planet was very small; I could walk the circumference in about 15 seconds with my tiny strides. "_It's time for a rest_," I thought as I touched down. Looking around at the stars, I could see that most twinkled a bright white, but a few were twinkling purple. Purple? Was I mistaken? It looked like that a few the very shade of Kamella's robe, even! They looked too far away to visit, but they were very bright and beautiful. The peace here was so profound. The planet's simplicity was inexplicable. There were no signs of war here. This was bliss. And silence. And I loved it...

After a while, I thought about leaving, but my inertia and comfort had grown to a point where I didn't even want to move. Instead, I rolled over on my side and clawed the trinity upon the planet's soft yet rocky surface, leaving my mark for all to see. Now satisfied, I rolled back over to gaze upwards at the mass void once again, decked with planets and twinkling stars. As the planets slowly drifted into view, I could begin to make out their unique features. One with lava drifting about in neat arcs, another frozen solid. Yet another had green grass. And still others were nothing more than simple masses of blackness. But somehow, the planet on which I lay seemed to be even more simple than that. It's nothingness led to a sense of wonder for a short while, but only until the silence and tranquility lulled me to sleep...

I knew I hadn't been asleep for that long, as I had no dreams. Very seldom do I have a dreamless night. With my eyelids fluttering open, I saw the large field of asteroids all moving together, chasing their invisible prey. There must have been two-hundred of them, at least! Wondering what was happening, I reached for my broom only to realize that it was gone! Clouds of dust were left in my wake as I scrambled about, searching and dashing every which way. But it was nowhere to be found. And I still didn't have my scepter, either! It soon dawned upon me that I was totally defenseless, with nowhere to hide. At any time, Mario and company could find me and I'd be a goner. This was all so terrible. Then matters became worse when I looked to my feet. My trinity had been removed, and instead the words "WE KNOW WHERE SHE IS" had been scrawled in it's place! I let out a long, agonized squeal before I saw the airships coming in on my left. Octopuses were already shooting their fireballs towards the incoming Starshrooms on my right. Paralyzed with fear, I could only watch in horror as the violent crusade continued. Fireballs and lasers were exchanged, but my eyes soon turned towards the flying object, masterfully dodging everything in site. Once it came closer, I saw that it was another Magikoopa, dodging left and right at lightspeed! I couldn't tell who it was, but they certainly knew what they were doing! After zig-zagging through the crossfire, the Magikoopa flew right over my planet! I let out a long squeal for help as I jumped and waved my arms, but the great speed and the loud blast of air to follow proved to be too much for there to be any hope that I'd be seen or heard. I had no hope of escape now. A loud explosion nearby only seemed to seal my fate, as I whirled around to notice that an airship had caught fire and was now spinning out of control, heading my way! I screamed and ran for the other side of the planet, ducked down, and put my hands to my head. As I heard the horrible, crushing, grinding sound of the ship's destruction, my head started hurting like It'd been stuck hard with a shell. The deafening sound of rock splitting and wood breaking echoed throughout my head, drowning out my cries until I lost consciousness...

I awaken, my body radiant with pain. I couldn't move, Kamella was probably in grave danger, and I had no idea where I was. "_I'll never see Kamella again, and I'll probably be dead by the time anyone finds me. Kamella and I are finished, and I'm stuck here forever_," I thought as the tears came. If only I could be by her side...Even if it was the last thing I'd ever utter, I just wanted to say that I loved her. Unable to get up, I scanned the area in hopes of finding something that would help me. I soon realized that I was on a new planet. It was very grey and bright, but unlike before, there were soft patches of grass, and a few small relics of buildings from times long past. A tiny white pedestal was before me, with a pink ring along its perimeter. Looking behind me, my mouth dropped open in horror as I made out a large white chunk of the rocky planet I had just been visiting. It was gone. All gone. "_My sanctuary! How could they?_" My newfound retreat had been completely destroyed. War had taken an innocent thing with it. The tears had now stained my robe a bit, which felt very uncomfortable against my skin, but what would it matter? I'd probably be dead in a short time, anyway...

I felt hopeless. I rolled onto my back and stared up the stars. They twinkled on, as always... But I couldn't see any of the planets that I once knew. I must have been somewhere very, very far away. I had no idea how to get back to Kamella's castle, or even to my own abode. And even if I did, I had no broom. And still, if I did have my broom, the slightest movements were bouts of great labor. I wished someone would come rescue me, but that only reminded me of Kamella, and her act of bravery that may very well have saved my life. But she wouldn't rescue me on broomstick this time...

My desire for her was real and profound. I longed to caress her smooth, curved face. Her smooth, youthful skin seemed to always be glowing. Her gaze would cause me to just melt as gravity seemed to pull me ever closer to her. "Kamella..." I sighed aloud. "Shall I ever see you again?" As though in reply, a bright purple star quickly came into view, shining brightly as though to suggest that good things were coming. "_I've seen this before... but where?_" It was indeed a mystery, for I had indeed seen this star before, and it had the same shade of purple that Kamella always wore. I lie there still, captivated for a time until at last I had the energy to rise again. I had no idea where it came from. Could it have been this magical, mysterious star? I still was hurting a lot, but I could at least now I could try to figure out where I was... There had been signs of a few deliberately created buildings, but there didn't seem to be anyone here. "_They must have all left... but what for?_" Moving closer to the pedestal, I could see that despite the surrounding debris, the pedestal itself was quite intact... "_Not even a scratch! How is this possible?_" With much effort, I pulled myself up onto what must have been the smoothest stone I ever stepped on. The geometry seemed to be perfect, with no incongruencies. I felt a strong energy here, too. This was a very important site. But that wouldn't be of any help to me. I was still stuck, hurt, and lost. I wondered if Kamella would come rescue me again, but she was likely dealing with Mario by now. I worried a great deal about her. In fact, I wasn't sure if I was worried more about her or myself...

I could have lay there for a long time, but there wouldn't be a thing I could do until I got up and did something. I had to be a strong Koopa, with hope and faith. Certainly I'd see Kamella, good health, and freedom once again! I rose, now able to at least walk. It wasn't until then that I realized how small the planet really was. On the other side, I saw a crater just a bit bigger than the size of the pedestal I had once found. Despite the planet's small size, it looked so deep that I couldn't see the bottom. "Hello?" Silence. "...Is anyone here? ...Please? I won't harm you. I promise." My frustration grew as my claws sliced little trails in the soft terrain. I couldn't do anything! I just wanted to see Kamella and be free! Was that all too much to ask? Did I deserve this? "_But wait!_" My arm froze in it's place as the epiphany came to my mind. "_This crater must be here for a reason; it's DIRECTLY opposite that pedestal! Besides, what choice do I have?_" It made sense, and the crater too seemed to be a curiously perfect circle. I took a breath, thought happy thoughts about Kamella, and passively surrendered to the planets gravity, pulling my body into this beautiful crater...

In total darkness, I fell down and down, stopping smoothly and quickly. But my feet still were not touching anything. It was such a strange feeling. Had I reached the center of the planet's gravity? But this felt a bit more magical than that... I seemed to be suspended in my place. I also felt some light pressure on my sides, like a hug. I closed my eyes and imagined Kamella holding me tightly, with her tender love and affection. I wiggled around a bit, but then I could feel something pulling in! I uttered a small cry as I squirmed harder and harder, but the grip had now become so tight that my cries were cut short. I could hardly breathe! Before I knew what was happening, I was already high above the pedestal, looking down at the pedestal and the huge hole I had made in it. I was traveling very, very fast, farther and farther away from the tiny planet. My point of exit was a large perfect circle that seemed to span the entire pink border from earlier, which just then gracefully sealed itself until there wasn't a trace of my exit at all. The moment it disappeared, I saw the trinity flash in a beautiful white array, perhaps suggesting that my kin had been responsible for that moment of magic. I twirled through the air before landing on an airship that I didn't see coming. I landed right on my feet with no pain at any part of my body. I wondered if Kamella's airship was nearby, but I didn't see it. It was also rather quiet; a good sign that Mario hadn't been here yet. I silently wished that he would never come, and that Kamella would be safe and well. What if he defeated her again? I couldn't lose her. Not now. Not ever.

Now aboard the airship, I could be safe at last. The built-in defenses could protect me from any environmental hazards that should come our way. I still wanted to curl up and rest, but they were already onto Kamella and I had to let her know right away! And I had no clue where this airship was going, or where I was to begin with. What if it was headed for yet another war zone? There was only one way to find out…

With determination, I clenched my mouth shut and bit my fangs down hard as I took leap after leap, airship to airship until I at last saw the unmistakable shade of purple...

At long last, I stood hunched over on the spotless purple carpeting, panting and exhausted. Kamella stood near the ship's bow, keeping a watchful eye.

"Kamella...I-"

"...Starshine? Whatever happened to you? I was worried!"

"I… Oh, it's all my fault! I'm so sorry! I wasn't feeling well, and I thought I should-"

"Please calm down. It's okay!" she said quietly, almost drifting over to me. "I'm just glad you're okay. Fret not. Relax, take a deep breath and tell me what happened. I'm not upset or angry with you!" Doing so, I told her all that had happened, minus my true reason for leaving.

"...They really wrote that!?" she exclaimed, in a state of alarm I never thought I'd ever see from her. "They must have assumed I'm a leader...how flattering."  
"Flattering? How can you think about that at a time like this? We could all be in danger right now. They could be spying on us! I could have died! And I was worried about you, too. It's just...I really don't want anything to happen to you, Kamella. Never again! I would put myself on the front lines if I had to!" I said.

"...Do you realize what you've said?" she said with a look of surprise.  
"...I...do, Kamella. I really do mean that."

"That's very nice of you, Starshine...but I don't want anything to happen to you either. Maybe you should return to the castle. I can lend you a spare broom. You'll be taken good care of, I promise!"

"No, no, no! I can help you! I can and I must! It's just that I...well, uh..."

"What is it?"

I looked down to my feet. I was surprised that I had actually come that close to uttering those words to her. I was so scared to tell her how I truly felt, but also that I would never have another chance after this… The next time she did battle with Mario, it could have been much worse and it could be at any time.

"Oh, nothing…"

"I beg to differ, Starshine. Please tell me? You don't have to hide anything from me... I promise."

"Okay..." I said as I took a deep breath, gazing at her intently and strongly.

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you, Kamella, I always felt something special. I think that you are the most beautiful Magikoopa around, and your great aesthetic taste flatters your beauty even more. Your choice of robe is fantastic, and I love your claws. I also love your smooth, glowing skin. Your spells are also the most powerful I've ever seen! You are truly skilled! And our past conversations have shown me that you're truly kind-hearted, and very smart. I am also eternally grateful for your hospitality. I think you're really amazing and beautiful, and I always feel so wonderful and happy when I'm around you. You're the smartest, strongest, and the most beautiful person I know. I want to stay by your side, forever. I think… that I love you, Kamella." I bowed slightly before gazing back up at her, my heart now spilled out before her.

Time seemed to to come to a halt as we gazed at one another for a little bit, her mind silently comprehending what I had just said. I was totally at her mercy now...

"Starshine, I feel the same way about you, too!"

I froze as a feeling of bliss and excitement radiated throughout my body. "You're really a nice person, too, and you're strong, too! I see that potential within you. You're also very sweet; your small gestures really mean a lot to me," she said with that head tilt that sent me over the edge...

"And I think you're cute, too. I've always wanted to give your beak a little kiss..." she giggled as she mouthed a kiss at me. My excitement and helplessness rendered me silent and paralyzed as my face grew hot. Kamella shuffled up to me and gave me a little smile before wrapping her arms around me and pulling me in tight. Her energy and warmth overcame me as she planted a gentle, soft kiss on my beak. She then smiled beautifully at me, her fangs looking the best I'd ever seen.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful your fangs were, too?" I managed to say, overcome with warmth and dizziness.

"No, but thank you!" she said sweetly. Together, we walked back over to the ship's bow, where we held hands and looked out beyond the ship's bow for a long time...

After a long while, there were still no signs of any opposing forces, but I knew it wouldn't last. Kamella was going to have to fight Mario eventually, much to my dismay. I was also still quite worried about the message that was scrawled on that tiny planet. Kamella didn't seem as worried as I did. She was indeed very powerful, but she wasn't invincible. Anything could happen to her now.

"Kamella?"

"Yes?"

"I'm still a bit worried."

"About what?"

"That message... and it was so cruel of them. They could have hurt me right then and there, but instead they stranded me and and let me suffer. They can do very bad things."

"They can...but I won't let it happen again. I have an idea, in fact."

"An idea?" I perked up with newfound hope.

"Precisely. We will down our ships for now, and then I'll ambush Mario at the Deep Dark Galaxy. He'll never see it coming!"

"A masterful idea, Kamella! They'll never be able to send in reinforcements this time! There's only one way down there for them, and it's through the water."

"Indeed, Starshine."

Kamella was so smart, always shining through. I wanted to praise her, forever and ever...

That night, I saw the interior of her cabin for the first time. Just beyond the door with a crystal window, a soft purple bed lay in the back right corner. To my left, a table with white tablecloth sported a neat little mirror and two comfortable looking chairs.

"So simple and elegant," I said.

"Thanks," she said. "I've furnished it myself."

"I love it. It feels so cozy in here," I said as I sat down and glanced at myself in the mirror. I hadn't looked at myself since I had left Kamella's castle, and I had almost forgotten what I'd just been though. I still had a few wounds on my face that had already begun healing, and my neck looked like it had a few scratches on it. There was a tiny hole in my sleeve, too...

"Don't worry," she said. "You'll heal soon. And you always look attractive to me," she said sweetly.

"...Thanks, Kamella! I've been wanting to say the exact same thing to you, too!"

"You and I both need some rest; you'll heal even faster, and I need to recharge. I've been awake for a long time, as well."

"Uh, Kamella..." I said shyly.

"What is it, Starshine?"

"Could I...sleep with you? Your bed looks so soft and comfortable... Plus, I want to cuddle with you, too..."

"Aww," she said. "Of course we can share a bed! I don't want you sleeping on the hard wooden floor, after all."

I lie awake, feeling the warmth of her body, now pressed up against mine. It was the most happiest, serene feeling I'd ever felt. Even though, I remained worried about the events that were still to come.

"Kamella?"

"Yes, my Starshine?"

"I'm still worried about you. I know you're strong...but I don't even want you to fight anymore. It hurts me that you have to do this, and I can't bear the thought of losing you."

"I know... but I'm already committed to this."

"I just wish we could just be together and be happy, away from all of this war and chaos. It saddens me very much."

"We'll make it through."

"I guess so..." I said before turning around and giving her a kiss. "Best of luck to you, Kamella. I'll be thinking about you."

"Thanks."

The last thing I could remember, was the delightful sensation of her nuzzling my neck before we both drifted off into a peaceful sleep, together...

When I woke up, Kamella was still fast asleep. I wasn't sure whether to awaken her or not, but I wanted to know where we were now and if we were close to home. I looked around and light seemed to pour in from the beautiful crystals, so we must have landed somewhere. I rose from the bed as quietly as possible so as not to wake her, and then opened the door a crack to see where we were. The morning star was shining brightly and the rolling hills continued to glow their beautiful shade of green. It was unmistakable: we were home. I crept back to the bed and gently started nuzzling her arm with my beak until she slowly came to.

"Good morning, Starshine."

"Good morning, Kamella."

"We're home."

"Oh, is that so? Let's go, then,"

As we headed back to her castle I breathed a sigh of relief. "_Safe at last. Nobody will bother us here._" It was the one true place of lasting peace and serenity that I knew about. Kamella took me through several hallways until we were back in the common room that I had remembered from some time before. The others had been patiently waiting, and when we arrived, everyone turned and smiled to see that we were back.

"You've returned!" said a voice from the back.

"Welcome back!" said another.

Kamella bowed gracefully and thanked everyone before telling everyone about her plan.

"We must utilize that downed ship in the Ghostly Galaxy. You know what I'm talking about, yes? At the bottom of that large well of water?" Heads nodded silently in unison. "We will use that as an ambush point when Mario and company arrive. It will be very difficult if not impossible for them to send in reinforcements, but we still must fight hard."

More nodding, but then someone asked "When must we be ready?"

"We have until late tomorrow to prepare. Are there any other questions?" A wave of silence fell about the room. Everyone seemed ready. Except me. I wasn't ready. I didn't want to fight, and I never, ever, ever wanted any more harm to even come Kamella's way.

"So it's settled. Tomorrow, then!" Everyone rose and a gentle roar of chatter slowly built throughout the room. I turned and looked at Kamella. Even she was a little bit nervous this time. "Oh, Kamella, my dear. Your plan is so great! But you seem a little nervous this time."

"It's another battle."

"I see. ...You know, I'll still fight with you."

"You will? Thanks so much...but are you sure?"

"I'm very sure."

"Ok. Then we'll be together tomorrow."

Just to be together with Kamella. That's all I really wanted.

Kamella took the time to show me other parts of her castle that I hadn't before had the opportunity to see. There was a huge, breathtaking library with lots of spellbooks. It also turned out that the room I had slept in before was a study. At the end of large common room was a concealed entryway to a tiny room! It didn't seem to have much to it aside from a chair placed very deliberately in the center, and a chandelier in the ceiling.

"What IS this room, Kamella?"

"This is a place where I can go to be alone. Nobody ever comes in here." The color scheme was pleasant; the floor and lower half of the walls were a dark brown color, and the upper half was a yellow just a few shades lighter than her skin. The chair was also a deep dark brown, and it sat elevated on a small pedestal, also of a dark brown. It felt so peaceful and relaxed in here. "It's really nice in here, Kamella." "I'm glad you like it here; you may come here too if you wish. Just be careful for those who may be watching!" We laughed and smiled at each other before we left for the common room again, where we would talk for the rest of the day...

That night, Kamella discreetly escorted me to her room. The purple everywhere made it almost hard for me to tell where her robe ended and where the carpeting began! A vanity mirror lay in the corner next to the big glass doors which opened out to a balcony which overlooked the rolling hills in the distance. "You have nice taste, Kamella." She thanked me, beckoned me over for a big hug, and then we turned in for the night...

"_It's morning...and today's the day. I wish this day would never come. I wish Kamella and I could just lie here together forever..._" I thought as I awoke with a feeling of dread. I gingerly roused Kamella again, wanting things to end well and be over quickly, and then we went to get ready. She gracefully gave me a new broom and my old scepter back. Now I could finally practice more magic and defend myself! I'd certainly need to, especially since the ghost ship escapade was coming...

That evening, Kamella and I were waiting on the deck of the ghost ship. Starlight from up above shone through a tiny crater in the ceiling. It was an uneasy, stressful time. Kamella smiled at me reassuringly before we heard the splash of water from up above. I let out a quiet squeal in fear as Kamella took my hand and led me into hiding. We said nothing, waiting in anticipation for the sound of the footsteps on wood. I peeked out just before I saw Mario leap out of the water and look around for a bit. I looked at Kamella in fear and mouthed "It's him".

"Keep still and wait for my signal. Go with it and be prepared." she whispered before vanishing into thin air. "_You can do it, Kamella... I believe in you._" It felt like days as I watched him trounce around, smashing crates open and taking coins within. He didn't have business smashing things open that didn't belong to him, and the coins didn't really do much of anything useful, anyway. Finally, he began his ascent to the deck! This was it. With a final hop, his feet hit the floorboards...

Just as Mario touched down, Kamella appeared with a cackle and pointed her scepter at Mario in challenge. I felt a chill come over me as she began drifting about, one of her specialties. She sent a fireball at Mario which he dodged rather easily. I felt my heart sink as he dodged fireball after fireball. He was just too quick. Her only hope, I realized, was to send a shell at him to trip him so she could follow up, but then he could simply hit her with one of the shells. She does so, and the shell bounced about as she sent another fireball. He tried to grab the shell before the fireball, but his arrogance cost him as I watched him yelp in pain as the fireball hit him. Kamella snickered quietly before repeating again, but this time I could only watch in horror as the shell hit Kamella's chest and she doubled back in pain. She shook it off and continued.

After a while, no damage was done until Mario hit her with yet another shell! The tears started to well up, and my anger came to a boil. "_Now, Kamella! Now! I'll take him! I'll tear him to shreds!"_ I lost sight of Kamella as she flew up to the crow's nest. Mario looked confused but determined as he headed in the direction. Just then, I felt the gentle pull. It was time! I closed my eyes and let Kamella pull me up with her. As I materialized, the first thing I saw was Kamella. She was already in bad shape again! I couldn't let this happen! Before I could say anything, Mario was already leaping off of the mast, ready for more. Kamella and I sent fireballs at the same time, and one of ours hit Mario. There wasn't much room he had to dodge up here. Another one of Kamella's clever ideas! I smiled at her in acknowledgement before quickly teleporting away from Mario. She struck him with a shell, but the follow-up fireball barely missed him. He got up and took after the shell, chasing it relentlessly and dodging every last fireball. He was just too quick. He then picked up the shell and hit Kamella again! I let out a long, agonized squeal as I sent another fireball forward with all my might. I was mad, now! I couldn't let this happen to her! He dodged the fireball again and somehow he already had another shell at the ready, and he looked ready to throw it! "_No! You can't! You can't, and you won't! I won't let you!_" With the loudest squeal I could muster, I threw myself in front of Kamella. I couldn't let her take another blow...

THUD! The shell hit my beak head on, and kept going as it sent me through the air. I hit something hard, and then I blacked out...

My eyes opened, and I looked at my hands to see if I was still alive. My yellow, clawed fingers were still intact. My hands had a few cuts on them, one of which was still bleeding a bit. I looked around for Kamella, and she was in a bed right next to me, and where a Magikoopa took to her aid. "Kamella? Are you alright?" Silence.

"Kamella?" I felt my pulse quicken as I feared for the worst. Had Kamella...died? "No! It can't be true!" Before the other Magikoopa could stop me, I sprung up out of the bed and dashed over to Kamella. She looked so cold and lifeless now. I grabbed her tight and buried my face in in her chest. "I'm s-s-o sorry! I t-t-tired my best, but I failed you…"

"Starshine, please! You must get some rest! Kamella has-"

"But, but-!"

The other Magikoopa patiently waited for me to finish crying before quietly escorting me back to the bed.  
"Please get some rest. This is the best I can do." I felt her hand gently rub my aching beak before I grabbed it and weeped.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to cause a fuss."

"I understand," she said. "Just try to get some rest. We all care about you and are doing the best we can. Please rest well," she said as she darkened the room a little before leaving. I knew I wouldn't be getting any rest until Kamella was well and by my side once again. After a bit, I rose once again to take a better look at Kamella. She looked worse than before! A large, crisp looking cut was on her face now, one of her claws was gone, and her arm didn't even look...normal anymore. "Oh, dear Kamella..." I said through the tears. "If only I could could be strong like you… I'm s-sorry..."

A long time went by, but I was still standing by her bedside. Her skin felt so cold... all of her warmth and energy seemed to have vanished. "Please, hold on... Please. Make it to see another day." I gave her a gentle lick before climbing into bed with her. The sides of her mouth seemed to have slumped downward, making her look very sad. Her skin had lost it's vibrant, energetic glow, now replaced by a pale and sickly shade of yellow. She'd been through so much...if only she could just hold on. I grabbed hold of her hand, tucked my beak inside her neck, and quietly cried a little until I fell asleep...

"_Where is this?_"I looked down and I saw that I was suspended somewhere in space. There was no sound except for my own quiet breathing as I looked all around and saw the bright, beautiful star which shone brightly, hypnotic in it's energy. A halo of dark space clouds slowly revolved around this star, which was something I had never seen before. Suddenly, I saw someone with a beautiful white dress flying slowly towards it. "_Hello? Can you hear me?_" I couldn't speak! The words only seemed to echo inside of my mind. But just then, she stopped and looked back at me as though she could hear me anyway. It was Kamella! Or was it? She looked so different... Her skin lost it's usual beautiful glow, and instead I saw a dark, sickly shade of yellow. The usual confident expression was no more, and instead a devastating look of hopelessness and rejection was upon her face. She wipes a few tears away from her face, and before long tears started flowing from my eyes too. We gazed at one another for what I felt like would be the last time. I wanted to hold and comfort her so much, but when I tried to reach for her, I remained paralyzed in my spot, helpless as I watched her disappear into the beautiful star until it became impossible to tell where the star ended and where Kamella began.

And then she was gone.

I was clutching Kamella's body tightly when I awoke, clutching the one I truly admired. But was she gone now? Had Kamella passed on? It couldn't be!

"Kamella?" I shook her but I was met with silence. I couldn't even hear her breathing! "No...Kamella? KAMELLA!" Her body didn't budge at all. Could Kamella have truly expired? "No…" I sobbed, aching to just feel her warmth one more time. "You're gone now? It can't be! Please hold on, Kamella! I can't lose you now…" I said as I gently held her close and weeped a little for what I thought may have been the last time. But suddenly, to my surprise, she silently began to stir once again!  
"Oh...uh...ouch... Starshine? Is that you...?"

"KAMELLA! YOU'RE STILL HERE!" I exclaimed as I hugged her tightly.

"Ouch! Starshine, that hurts…"

"Oh...sorry... I was really worried about you. I was afraid...that I'd never see you again. I like-no, LOVE you, Kamella! And I don't know what I would do without you. I had this dream... And I saw you flying on a broom. You were wearing a white dress, and you flew by broomstick into this huge star with a circle of space clouds around it. I thought you were..."

"Passing on?"

"Yes."

"Well, Starshine. Actually, I saw the very same thing! I felt like my time had come, and I remember seeing you suspended there. I didn't want to leave you, but the gentle pull was persistent and I could feel myself being pulled farther and farther away from you. I was crying, because I felt like I had failed you. I want to be a strong, successful person, and I wanted you to be safe. And perhaps worst of all...I'd really miss you."

"Kamella! You don't have to prove yourself to me!" I said as I placed my hand atop her cheek. "I like you just the way you are. I do see goodness and strength within you, but there's no need for you to do any more of this fighting. I just want to see you happy, healthy, and safe. I also just want to be with you, too!"

"Starshine, I... I've never had anyone say that to me before!"

"Well, it's true, my sweet, sweet Kamella. I really do love you a lot! I'd do anything for you! You even look so beautiful to me right now, even if you are in tatters!"

"I feel the same way about you, too." she said as she started rubbing my now deformed beak.

"Ow. That hurts a little."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You look pleasant too, Starshine. Even though you are in poor shape, too. Let's just lie here...together. We can heal together in peace and serenity."

"That sounds just fine... as long as I can be with you, my dearest Kamella." We were both too tired and wounded to do much of anything but gaze at one another, but I didn't mind doing that. After a while, her arms made their way around my body, and I fell back asleep.

That next morning, Kamella was gone when I woke up. My beak, and everything else, felt much better. I looked around for a note, but I couldn't find anything except her scepter. "_She hasn't gone out, so she must still be here in the castle._" I headed downstairs and went into the room just before the main hall, and there was Kamella sitting by the fire.

"Kamella! You look so much better!" I said as I raced over to give her a hug.

"Hi, Starshine! You do, too. Your beak looks nice and rounded again." As she gave my beak a gentle rub, I was happy to discover that a feeling of bliss had replaced the pain I felt last night. She too looked much better; her youthful, smooth, glowing looks had returned rather quickly. "Your face looks so smooth and healthy again, too!" I said as I kissed her. Giggling softly, she pulled me in real close and nuzzled my neck. Dizziness and ecstasy overcame me as I surrendered to her intoxicating spell. She was too beautiful, both in her looks and her ways...

"So, Kamella...you said that you thought you saw potential for power, within me? Why do you say that?"

"Well, dear Starshine, let me say this: when I saw you flying, I could tell that you had lots of...potential. You certainly looked eager to fly, and you made a simple mistake. But even so, your control and maneuverability were not bad, especially considering that you had just taken to the skies for your first time. That's true, yes?"

"It is, Kamella."

"Well, that's one thing. Plus I know you can be a great spellcaster, and I also simply enjoy our little chats."

"You really mean that?"  
"Absolutely. I could teach you some things if you'd like."

"That would be great!"

We were just finishing up some practice when outside we heard a loud noise that sounded like a crash. Kamella and I exchanged worried looks as we dashed outside, scepters at the ready. Once the doors flew open, I saw something that confirmed my innermost fears. Just outside her castle, a Starshroom had crash-landed, and there was smoke everywhere. I couldn't see anyone inside, thank goodness.

"Kamella! Uh...they've crash landed right here! Do you think they did it intentionally? There's nobody aboard!"

"I...don't know, dear Starshine. But this is definitely not a good sign! They're after us! They've probably found us out!" As though in reply, a fleet of airships came into view just above, including Kamella's.

We exchanged somber looks; more fighting was ahead, but we both knew that we had no choice. With a worried sigh, I put my hand in hers and we began our ascent to her airship.

"I don't want to do this, Kamella." I said as I clutched her closely.

"I'm sorry...but we have no choice now."

"I know...but I don't want to believe it."

Back inside the cabin, Kamella and I did our best to prepare for what might lie ahead. The silence was peaceful yet disconcerting, for anything could be going on outside.

"I'm afraid, Kamella."

"Of what?"

"I...well, to be honest...I'm REALLY afraid I'll lose you. Or what if you lose me? I just really, really want to be with you now, more than anything else. I love you, Kamella."

"That's very sweet of you, Starshine! I love you too! I think you're truly kind, powerful, smart, and a good companion, too! Please don't be mistaken! If we ever do part...just at least know that. Okay?" She gave me another great hug for a short while until footsteps were heard above. "Something must be happening! Let's go outside!" Before I even had the chance to oblige, she was already pulling me outside to investigate. I loved her taking charge.

On the rooftop of her cabin, a Magikoopa and a plain Koopa were pointing towards something in the sky.

"I can't see it," I said. "What is it?"

"There," said the Magikoopa through a very quiet and controlled demeanor. Looking again, I saw a bright flash of light-just like a star-flash overhead. "Who is it?"

"I suspect it's them," he said said with profound evenness.

To this, I could only look at Kamella in fear. Could this be the end? I didn't want to fight, but I had to start being tough for Kamella, AND for myself. That's the only way I'll ever grow stronger. My scepter at the ready, I waited longer and longer for the ship to approach... But it never did! I breathed a sigh of relief, but the others did nothing. The Koopa climbed back down the stairs and the Magikoopa stood still and silent, deep in thought, perhaps trying to foresee what would happen next. I looked back at Kamella, who then beckoned me over and took my hand. "We'll do this together," she said.

"No matter what?"

"No matter what." Kamella always had her ways of making me feel at ease.

"I think they're still onto us; that ship from earlier wasn't that far away from us!"

"They may very well be," said the deep-voiced Magikoopa. "Look about." Just then, an ally airship zoomed past so quickly that the blast almost took my hat away! "This must be it!" I exclaimed. As soon as we each drew our scepters, the cannons began blasting, and behind us a Starshroom came into view! Before I could even react, the other Magikoopa was already taking flight towards it. With tremendous speed, he effortlessly weaved through the crossfire and flew directly behind the Starshroom. He must have been practicing for longer than I'd been alive. The Starshroom knew it was in trouble as it struggled to take aim at him once again, but the Magikoopa's speed proved to be too much from the ship's limited twitch-aiming capabilities. Perhaps tauntingly, he continued his impressive maneuvering until a Bullet Bill struck the Starshroom, exploding and causing the ship to catch fire and slowly spiral away from us. Just like that, their lives had ended... I never tried to do that, just disarm or occasionally render unconscious, but never kill...

Suddenly, a horde of flagships was approaching from all around us! Before I could stop squealing in fear, the Magikoopa had already somehow returned and taken control of the ship, swiftly guiding us away. The others followed suit as we made our way through a field of asteroids, Starshrooms, cannonballs, and countless other things I'm sure I missed before we finally escaped.

Now we were in a large, empty area of space. I couldn't see any nearby planets, stars, or even other spacecraft.

"Where are we?" I asked the brave Magikoopa.

"We are in deep space," he said.

"Okay...so where where we go next?"

"To the center."

I looked over at Kamella with a look of unease. We both knew what was coming. "_Please, let us make it out alive..._"

After a long time, we finally arrived at the reactor where Mario was to stage his final attack. There were several small planets here with fire, ice, sand, and just about every element I could imagine. This was where it all happened. Just then, Mario finally arrived and began his journey through the reactor's many pathways and planets. My fingers curled up in anger as I watched his travel, ready to claw him to bits. But just then, Kamella gracefully took my hand in hers and began massaging it before the airship took a turn for the other side of the reactor. The big staircase that everyone talked about was there, complete with it's checkered white and green pattern. Although sturdy looking, it was deliberately weak so that it would crumble without a terrible amount of force. This would hopefully pull Mario into the nearby black hole, putting an end to all of the mayhem. We were also planning to send a barrage of space rock crashing down from above which would hopefully knock him off. But right then, all was still. Not a sound was heard as the curiously beautiful flooring lay intact before me. It was pleasant in it's beauty, but unfortunately, it was soon to be destroyed quite soon in favor of stopping a single person who'd caused so much trouble in recent past. It just shouldn't have been...

Before long, everyone else had already departed to do battle. It was just Kamella and I now, plus the beautiful airship.

"Kamella?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think will happen to us?"  
"I really don't know. We can only wait and see," she said. Before I could reply, lots of movement started to occur nearby, and a few airships quickly moved back into formation. The enemy must have been closing in on us fast, because there was little time before the crossfire showed up again. Some fireballs barely missed us as the battle raged on. Before we could even manage to take control of the airship, the horrifying sound of splintering wood seemed to drown out everything else, and then we were spiraling downwards. I held onto Kamella as tightly as I could, but soon I felt my grasp loosening before I blacked out...

_No visions. Not this time. I'm on my back...but I don't hurt that much. It's very bizarre here; it's pretty and peaceful, but the energy...it's hospitable, but I'm not sure I feel entirely welcome here. This place is not natural. Hm? Oh! Look at the cute rabbits! C'mere, bunny..._

As I walked over to the bunny with arms outstretched, it only tilted its head before hopping away from me. I wanted to scoop him up and hug him, but instead he would only hop around away from me. "Where are you going? I won't hurt you! Please...tell me where I am?" No reply, the rabbit just kept bouncing on it's merry way. I didn't have any other real choice but to follow him in hopes that he'd reveal something or otherwise help me out. Treading softly and gracefully, I tried to follow him but he'd just stop and look at me expectantly. After a while, I eventually figured out that I had to hop too if things were going to get anywhere. Although fun, it proved to be a tiring endeavor that left me panting after each few jumps. After being led through twists and turns, our journey at last came to an end at the top of a pedestal where he let out a squeak before twirling once through the air and vanishing. "_What is this pedestal? It must go somewhere..."_ I gently put my hand on a column nearby and felt it's smooth texture. It was very warm to the touch, and I could feel a certain magical quality to it. I was sure that Kamella could harness it with no trouble at all. But this time, she didn't come swooping down from above on broomstick; she wasn't behind me with her hand atop my shoulder, gently supporting and encouraging me; she wasn't standing opposite me, donning white with her beautiful smile, arms outstretched. I had to do it by myself and be strong, for her...

I couldn't seem to accomplish anything with the pedestal, so I resigned to searching for Kamella. My efforts were not successful, as I had only found a few tall rocks, some nice tufts of flowers (which were quite pretty and comfortable, I may add), and not much else aside from the plain of grass. After a while, I lie down on the pedestal, wondering if I'd ever see Kamella again. We were always separated… Maybe we weren't meant to be together after all. I lie down on the pedestal, staring longingly at the stars in the skies, twinkling just like Kamella's beautiful face.

_Kamella, I love you so much. I don't ever want to leave your side. I love our chats; you're so smart. You're also quite beautiful, but I've said that over and over, but it continually holds true... Mmm... I love it when you hold me tight._

As I woke up abruptly, I could still feel her arms wrapped around me. It must have been quite a vivid dream. Looking around at the new star pattern, I could tell that a long time had passed since I first lay down. There was still nothing in sight, and falling asleep somehow proved to be a safe thing to do, for I still had all my things...including my broom! But surely I couldn't leave without Kamella. But greater searching still yielded no results… With a frustrated squeal, I threw my broom on the ground. Maybe she was gone forever...without a trace. And we never even got to say goodbye to each other… At long last, I decided that it was time to give up and take to the skies by myself. "Goodbye, Kamella" I said through a tear as I mounted. Although took off rather easily, I couldn't quite escape the gravity. It seemed that an external force was holding me back... Something magical and...nice. I stopped and looked back. I still couldn't see anything.

"Is anyone here?" I asked aloud. While I didn't hear a sound, I did feel a very strong sensation in the center of my body, as though in response. It was a warm, radiating sensation, that felt so familiar too! It was the same feeling that I felt when I was with Kamella. Maybe she was nearby! But it couldn't have been. Perhaps the Star Bunnies knew? But even if they did, they were gone. "Kamella? Is it you, my dearest?" The sensation returned, but this time much stronger. Could it REALLY have been? After all this time searching? Maybe I was just imagining things… I scratched and pinched myself, and it hurt like usual, but the sensation persisted. This must have been her! I touched down and surveyed the landscape once again, listening and feeling closely for anything that might help out. Could she have been buried beneath the soft grass, perhaps? Or maybe she was beneath those purple flowers? Purple flowers? I hadn't seen them before! I dashed closer, and examine them further. The flowers readily reminded me of Kamella, but she was still nowhere to be seen. Sadness returned. "_Maybe she is gone forever…_" "Kamella? Please...don't be gone..." The flowers were precisely the same color as her robe, and they smelled really nice too. I gently picked one and brought it up to my beak; it smelled so nice, and it still had that strong, profound energy of her's to it. "Mmm...dear Kamella." I said as I nuzzled the soft petals. I closed my eyes and I wondered if I would ever see her again. She had been through so much; what if her body finally gave up? What if she really was no more? "I'm going to miss you very much, Kamella..." I said as a tear went down my beak.

"Why?" uttered a voice. I perked up. Was it Kamella? Surely I must have been hearing things... There wasn't much chance she could have survived, and I'd been looking here for a long time. There was no way she'd be here...

"Why, Starshine?" Just then, I felt her hand on my back! I opened my eyes, and there she was! Her beautiful face was there, smiling at me.

"Kamella! But, how? I thought- I thought you were a goner! I didn't think you could handle another crash landing. Besides...where have you been this entire time? I had given up hope! I was searching for the longest time!" Before she could answer, a Star Bunny materialized in front of us, spinning in the air."Hide and seek! Hide and seek!" he exclaimed before giddily hopping away from us. I understood immediately: The Star Bunny had transformed her into a flower for me to find! "Kamella! You were a flower!"

"Tee-hee! I was. It was a strange thing... I really wanted to reach out to you, but it just didn't work..."

"But I beg to differ! I was about to leave-do you recall? And I felt this...pull. This gentle nudge, and this energy that so much reminded me of none other than you. I simply had to go back. Then I found these flowers...and they reminded me of you. I just had to pick one… I thought that, if if I would ever have seen you again, I would have given it to you."

"But I was that flower, Starshine!"

"Yes-and you still are! So simply beautiful and elegant."

She tilted her head and gave me that smile that always sent me over the edge. "And you too, Starshine." We gazed at each other until we couldn't hold our passion inside any longer. We were in each others arms, and I could feel her tongue making it's way around my beak. I felt like I was in paradise as her hand slowly made it's way around my neck and across my chest. I tried to draw closer, ever closer, but I couldn't. We were too tightly held in one another's grasp. Kamella kept giggling softly, the kiss never ending, the passion never fading. Together at last.

We were on our way back to Kamella's castle, talking and laughing merrily for I felt that we truly would not be having to contend with Mario ever again.

"Do you ever have to fight again, Kamella? Mario did reach the reactor...so by now he's..."

"Defeated?"

"Or maybe otherwise. But you know? I really don't care. As long as I can be with you and we're all safe."

When we arrived back at her castle, the others were already outside waiting for our return. When we touched down, the happiness was almost tangible as everyone welcomed us back and expressed their joy as we all went inside. We quickly learned that the war was indeed over now, and we could all rest now. Kamella looked as happy as I felt, with her ever-beautiful smile. Saying nothing, I edged closer to her and buried my beak in her neck and nuzzled her there. The tears began, but this time, they were tears of the utmost joy. Kamella was safe and happy, and we could finally be together, forever…

"We've both been through far too much over the past few days, Kamella. We should get some rest. Shall we retire now?"

"Yes. We do need the rest." She said as she rose to head upstairs. I followed. She led me right to her bedroom, closed the door, and sat down on the bed and gave me that seductive head tilt. I turned a bright red as she beckoned me over with a finger. Passion and excitement coursed through me as I floated over to her side. She came in close for a kiss. Her tongue slowly and deliberately made it's way around my mouth before she started devouring my beak. I let out a soft squeal as I surrendered to her spell. Her kisses were fantastic. She giggled in response before pressing her entire body up against mine, pinning me to her bed. I could only feel her tongue sliding across my neck, and her smooth skin as my hands made my way around her body. She then pulled away, gave me another beautiful smile, and then started devouring my beak once more.

The night went on for a long time, where we kissed and touched and held one another for a very long time. It was astronomical. The last thing I recall was telling her I loved her, and she telling me the same, before we drifted off into the most peaceful sleep together...

The next morning, I awoke to see Kamella's face still in a gentle smile as her chest gently rose and sank with each breath. She was still asleep, but looked happy as ever. No cuts. No bruises. Her robe was very clean, and as pretty as she was. She was healthy, happy, and safe. And that was all that mattered. I gracefully took her hand and placed it on my side and wiggled in really close, contouring to her shape. After I kissed her gently on the cheek, she awoke slowly as she stretched her neck and brushed up against me. "Good morning, Starshine."

"Good morning, Kamella."

"I...well, I've said it over and over, but I'm still forever thankful that you saved me earlier!"

"Oh, you were a sight to behold. No wonder someone saved you," she teased. We laughed together, and then she just smiled at me some more, as though I was the most important person in the world. And her smile was all that mattered.


End file.
